


Glitter//Death Grips

by aquaspace



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, College AU, Concerts, Drinking, Fluff, HBO Euphoria type ass shit with the make up and looks, I've Americanized it bc it's just fun and easy, Im gonna sauce it up eventually so tags will be updated the hornier I get, Jirou is a Dj too bc of course she could, M/M, They go to a fucking Death Grips concert and the pure children ain't ready son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaspace/pseuds/aquaspace
Summary: I fucking love college AUs dog. You read the tag it's a todobaku fic baby. Jirou plans to take the dekusquad and her gf Momo to a concert and it's exactly the kind of band Bakugo Katsuki would fuck heavy with. With the gang looking like they're straight outta HBO's Euphoria, Todoroki gets a moment alone with the boy he's been casually daydreaming about constantly.





	1. I'm either havin a drink or havin a pee, your livin the golden years kid, not me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's my first fic I'm happy you're here, Captain.
> 
> Death Grips songs in case you wanna be really immersive and shit:  
Hacker  
I've Seen Footage  
Spikes  
Fuck a Bitch  
Runway H (an instrumental)
> 
> bakugo would RAGE to these songs bro omg
> 
> twitter: aquaspace42069

There were good things and bad things about Bakugo. Shouto couldn’t help but run over them again for the hundredth time on his way over to Jirou and Momo’s dorm room. The rest of the dekusquad were already there, the girls were probably layering on glitter and switching crop tops and shorts. He could understand the sentiment, other people's clothes were always so much cooler. The boys were probably laughing along and helping them decide on looks while nursing their beers. 

While making his way towards the dorm building, Shouto was daydreaming about someone who had never paid him any mind. That was fine though, Shouto was happy enough just seeing the boy now and then from afar. It was such a good distraction from the trepidations and stress of real life. Seeing the guy and then drifting away in thought was a sweet little escape. Thinking about tons of scenarios and all the possibilities of who and what Bakugo was spiced up his daily routines and carried him through lifeless lectures. Bakugo was so good with his quirk, already fighting like the top heroes. He was one of the smartest and most diligent students back in high school and Shouto was sure he still was. Bakugo could also cook really well! Shouto had always been blown away and almost jealous about that. All he could do was cook eggs or some rice (and that required practically just a button). Bakugo was also stupidly sexy. This was the major factor that screwed Shouto over in the first place. He instantly noticed how hot he was in high school and then after three years noticed all the good things about him too—screwing him over even more. 

Shouto would never admit how hot he thought Bakugo was, not even to Midoriya who would never judge him in a million years. Still, he was way too embarrassed by the prospect and also a little spiteful towards Bakugo. The blond never went easy on him when they spoke. Bakugo always had some kind of attitude or was just relatively cold towards him. Shouto disliked this but he also had no idea how to break through it. Three years and all his friends were cool enough with the blonde but he still felt like he was just a friend of a friend (not that Shouto thought Bakugo would call them his friends at all but still).

As much as he loved hanging out at Momo and Jirou’s dorm room with all the cool lights, posters, and great speakers bouncing on the desks and tables: there was a downside. The dorms they were in were co-ed. Meaning their neighbors across the hall were no other than Bakugo himself. There also seemed to be some kind of law that you had to keep your door open in order to ‘make friends’ or whatever, it was something Shouto never understood. It seemed kind of pointless with them already having known each other. They all went to high school together which apparently just made it even easier to keep the doors open. Also, the fact that Kirishima was Bakugo’s roommate probably played a big part in that, their doors were always open to each other since the first day of hero college.

Shouto thought it was weird that Bakugo would be cool with this. Then again, he had never made a move to shut the door for anything, or at least not when Shouto was hanging across the hall. Even when Bakugo was changing his shirt or shorts he never opted for privacy or even moving out of the line of view. Unabashed he straight-up walked around sometimes in his underwear for all to see (certainly no complaints from Shouto though).

As Shouto made it down to his friend’s door he tried his best not to peer over into the room across the hall upon turning the corner into Momo’s. Just as he figured, Tsu was leaning over Uraraka on Jirou’s bed carefully painting glitter on her like they were straight out of a scene from Euphoria. They were no Rue and Jules, but they definitely had Jules inspired looks going on. In fact, all of the girls did, but of course, Jirou’s was a bit more goth, more like Kat’s looks with leather and metal ring fixtures.

Shouto had opted for his usual going out look— jean jacket, an old Smith's tee, regular green pants, white high socks, and some clean white Nikes. Midoriya and Iida had kept it clean and simple too. The three of them always got overshadowed by the girl's outfits, but he was more than fine with that. Shouto had his hair going on for him anyway, something he’d grown to think really cool about himself, people weirdly love it.

“Todoroki! Grab a beer and let me do some glitter on you. I just got this cool new stuff that would look so sick on you!”

Jirou pulled him through the door and sat him on Momo’s bed, glitter already on her brush dabbing it on his eyelids and cheekbones.

“When was I supposed to grab the beer exactly?” Shouto softly giggled out.

Midoriya jumped over next to him with a beer cracked open. At this proximity, Shouto could see he already had green and silver glitter painted on him. Little plastic shiny green stars sat on his eyebrow bone near the corners of his eyes too. Midoriya simply gave him a knowing look and passed over the beer.

Everyone else was dancing around the room with drinks in their hands while one of Jirou’s newer tracks blared in the background. How she had just gotten into making Edm music and was already so good Shouto had no idea, but she had some real talent that’s for sure. Her music and her taste in music was so top-notch that her neighbors never told her to turn it down or shut it off. Once Shouto had turned up his music decently loud in his room after a shitty day and almost immediately got his neighbor banging on his wall to shut up.

While getting his face done Shouto couldn’t help but look into the room across the hall. Bakugo’s bed was diagonal to Momo’s making it almost too easy to spy on the blonde. It was in the line of view, so not that weird. Bakugo was standing up with a rum bottle to his lips tilted blackout drunk high next to the end of his bed. Kaminari laid sprawled out on the ground making grabby hands up at him for the bottle.

“Dude!” He yelled up at Bakugo. “Don’t finish it already! We’re not getting completely fucked still in the dorms.”

Bakugo brought the bottle away from his lips and screwed the bottle and tossed it down hitting Kaminari in the stomach. Kaminari let out an oof, which Bakugo ignored and turned looking towards Shouto and then crossed the hall. Once he reached the door he leaned on the frame and raked his eyes across the room.

“You fuckers going to the Death Grips concert tonight, right?”

“What kind of music is it again?” Uraraka asked aloud to everyone.

Jirou had promised them a cool show but none of them really had any idea of who the band was and what they played. Jirou started laughing in response, seemingly at her knowing something the rest of them didn’t.

“Oh fuck.” Bakugo let out a huff. “Good shit, Ears. This is gonna be fuckin’ hilarious.”

It was not hilarious. At all.

It was chaos. Shouto had been in a number of crazy villain fights but he had never been tossed around so much in his life. He had never received so many elbows to the ribs and head ever. The music was really good granted, but Shouto was beginning to have enough of the absolute madness of the crowd. One of his shoes were gone and the collar of his shirt was completely broken and ripped. Last time he saw Midoriya in the crowd he had a black eye forming underneath all his green glitter and stars. Dude was probably seeing stars too.

The artists on the stage were yelling to a song that sounded really awesome, but Shouto could hardly focus on it. He decided to make a b-line to wherever was void of fists and elbows. He was drunk and in real pain now. Shouto was also pretty sure all the glitter on his face was being sweated right down the sides of his cheeks. He definitely looked like a trainwreck.

“Half ‘n’ Half.”

Shit.

Only one person called him that. Shouto tensed up a bit as he turned to look at the voice. It was, of course, his daydream boy.

“What’s up?” Shouto called loudly over the music and people.

“You pissing? It’s a one-person, so if you gotta take a leak you can come in with me and beat the line.” Bakugo was waving him over to his spot in line.

Without processing, Shouto hopped next to him. He was, of course, shocked but suddenly at the prospect of peeing, he realized how bad he actually had to pee and that won over all thoughts for the moment. Drunkenness had a list of priorities. Pee first—Get flustered and probably horny for your daydream boy second.

In the bathroom, Shouto went right for the toilet without thinking and let it all out with a sigh. From his side, he heard Bakugo mutter,

“Feel like I should’ve been allowed to go first but okay, asshole.” It didn’t have any anger in it, which definitely surprised Shouto.

“Oh, you’re right. I’m sorry.” Shouto zipped up his pants and moved around Bakugo to the sink.

“Good enough view, can’t be mad.”

“...”

What.

Somehow Bakugo was already pushing him out of the way to wash his hands. Shouto turned to look at him. He realized then Bakugo wasn’t as nearly as messed up as he was from the crowd. No surprises that the wild blonde would know how to handle that kind of insane crowd. His energy matched it perfectly. Angry and rowdy. Though, at the moment he looked upon Shouto calmly with a bit of a loose smile.

“Come on. I wanna accidentally give Deku another black eye.”


	2. slightly unhinged English major writes second chapter of fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we carry on? Have you a clean fork to eat this meal?

“Did you just hit on me?” 

Shouto said loudly, yet breathlessly into Bakugo’s ear after finally hunting him down within the crowd after he slipped out of the concert hall bathroom before him. Shouto had no idea why he was actually asking him anything, besides the fact that he seriously needed to. Bakugo turned to respond, but a split second after they made eye contact someone in the mosh pit next to them decked Bakugo right in the jaw. He stumbled with the fall, then almost immediately wailed his fist back into the swirling and jumping void mash of people. Someone screamed out in pain and a plethora of cheers whooped and hollered in response. Shouto’s own jaw was on the floor. Bakugo turned to face him again this time uninterrupted.

“Ya gotta hit back, Icyhot.” 

Bakugo flashed Shouto one of his wide merciless smirks before turning to rage his way further into the crowd leaving him behind. Shouto stood there for a few beats before he started to get pulverized again by the people wilding out around him. He turned around again towards the bathroom and pulled out his phone to text the dekusquad group chat, he needed to get out of whatever the hell was going on. 

Luckily the rest of the dekusquad had the same line of thought as he had. Momo said she was staying a while longer for Jirou though. Shouto hadn’t seen Momo since they entered the concert hall. He wondered if she had maybe created one of those plastic police shields or a straight-up barricade somewhere in the crowd. He really should’ve hunted her down earlier for some protective gear.

Pure safety was a part of the reason Shouto wanted to go home. The other half was him trying to come to terms with whatever the hell had happened with the boy who lived in his daydreams. Did Shouto even dare to think about the possibility that all the embarrassing things that he imagined them doing together, like hooking up and dating, becoming a real thing? He was almost too scared to. He was scared that he would jinx whatever luck he had gotten at that Death Grips concert covered in glitter, sweat, and bruises.

Ya gotta hit back? Shouto couldn’t help but hear the words over and over again in his head. Like hit on Bakugo? Bakugo Katsuki? Without getting laughed at? Todoroki Shouto hitting on anyone in a serious manner was already the weirdest thing in the world. Shouto couldn’t even imagine fake or practice hitting on someone. What even was a good pick up line these days? Weren’t they all just cliches?

Shouto could smell himself and his group of friends as they walked down through the dorm hallway. Pure alcohol and sweat. The lighting of the building also did them absolutely no justice. Everyone had torn shirts and at the very least bruised arms, and at the most two sets of black eyes. Poor Midoriya (Why the hell did he think Bakugo was cool again?). Shouto still only had one shoe on, that he now held in his hand. If he was gonna go around looking messed up he would at least go all the way, he supposed.

After the bathroom incident, if Shouto was honest, it immediately became a good night in his memories. Bakugo had hit on him...A wild claim. He wasn’t even sure if he could tell his friends. Would they even believe him? He wouldn’t even believe himself!

Half of Shouto kept screaming that it was a drunken fluke, which it very well could have been. That’s just what people did. Sometimes he and his friends shared half-hearted flirts with each other when drunk. His were always shitty and not really flirting, but he wasn’t sure what else to call calling your friend’s ass nice secretly very seriously. Perhaps just a compliment. 

Regardless, It was a perfectly normal thing for people to do. Accept, of course, this wasn’t normal. It was Bakugo, who was a very serious person pretty much all the time. Would he just drunkenly do something like this? It seemed both in character and out of character for him. The boy both cared too much and didn’t care at all. Shouto was confused, doubtful, hopeful, and excited. Had it really even happened? He’d see if he would even remember tomorrow morning.

Then again, every time Shouto goes out drinking he seems to somehow forget alcohol keeps him up mercilessly the entire night. With this, there was no forgetting Bakugo’s flirting for even a moment. The one simple, maybe not even serious, sentence said by the blonde about Shouto’s flaccid peeing dick, of all fucking things, really went ahead and filled his drunken thoughts until they were sober thoughts.

Around five in the morning, Shouto was finally able to feel like he could pass out, being mainly sober by then. Though, right when he got comfortable he felt a striking pain in his bladder, something he had been pushing away since he had plopped down in his bed. The trials and tribulations of trying to pee while depressed, as Rue Bennett had once said. He wasn’t quite as depressed as her though, just the normal college kid with daddy issues amount. His pee pain tonight had mainly just been him very drunk and spiteful towards peeing while so snuggled up and comfy daydreaming his life away.

Shouto glanced over to the bathroom door. The lights were on, meaning his roommate was actually home for once in his life and at the worst possible moment. Shouto had to go brutally bad now. Finally gathering the willpower to get out of bed he quickly moved towards the door to head out to the communal bathrooms down the all from his room.

“Huh?”

Upon opening the door Shouto had abruptly smacked into an object that was sitting in front of his door for some reason. After peering around the door at the thing, his sleepy eyes widened. It was his missing shoe!

“Oh, thank god!” Shouto muttered out loud.

Shouto quickly grabbed the shoe and threw it inside his room, then darted down the hall to the bathroom. It seemed even when mostly sober his body still had a Pee First Law. After returning to his room and seeing the shoe tossed near his bed did he finally begin to process its sudden return home.

Shouto went to pick up the shoe. It was even more scuffed than it already was. He guessed it had probably been stepped on a least a hundred times last night. Perhaps that gave it some...dirty aesthetic character? Maybe if he looked hard enough. Squinted maybe. Shouto found himself actually squinting, but not at the dirty outside of the shoe, but the inside.

There was a note stuck inside and it read:

Left your slipper, Ice Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I unintentionally made the ending have a cinderella flair but I saw the opportunity once I had already written the shoe being there with some kind of reassuring note outside his door. I loved the idea of poking at Cinderella and Todoroki's Ice Queen trope thing so I kept it. It won't actually be all Disney-like I just thought it was cute for the ending of the chapter ya know ;) maybe it's corny as hell but idk bro I wrote it while also trying to kind of quit nicotine, so If I sound insane I'm sorry. My brain don't work no mo
> 
> Also, this shit ain't over yet! stay tuned for chapter three, captain!  
thanks for reading!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this is my first fanfic and kind of rough but I'm still so happy you're reading it! I fucking love writing and decided it was time to take a crack at this shit. Also imma update this bitch don't worry. I cuss a lot and writing Todoroki without cursing is so hard. like in the tags I will make this horny I'm sure you've gathered that much by the ending but how soon I feed you depends on how much I personally want to suffer while writing. Also if there are any editing issues you wanna point out that's cool just be nice I'm sensitive but I get it I didn't go super hard into editing idk if anyone's even gonna see this, this sites so big but uh if you did I hope you feel good from the supper I cooked up.


End file.
